


And it's worth it, it's divine

by jadaredwrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, I swear I'm funny, IDK EVERYTHING GOES WRONG, Literally what am I doing with my life, M/M, and all the other kinky stuffs ;), did i mention cum denial?, enjoy zouis while it lasts :), frogs yes a lot of frogs, harry is stupidly in love with louis, it's for the love of my life, its 3 in the morning, just 2 homo pals enjoying eachother's company, louis is a mage, rimming ;), things happen in public toilet, this is ridiculously gay, this ofc is hot af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadaredwrites/pseuds/jadaredwrites
Summary: "You're cuter than I expected, froggy"croakor the one where Harry was being a jerk and so Louis turned him into a frog
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, OFC/OFC
Kudos: 4





	And it's worth it, it's divine

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY APARNA!!!! this fic is dedicated for you my love. You've always been such an incredible friend to me, I will always be thankful for everything you've done and said to me. I love you so much Pu. You deserve the best baby, always the best. Since you seem to be obsessed with frogs, here's something very froggy for you babe. Hope you love this beautiful fic written by your favorite and most beautiful friend Jada x
> 
> (read the end note there's a surprise for you)

"Louis Louis Louis Louis"

"If you don't shut up for a moment H, I swear to god" Louis huffed while typing away in his laptop. "Louis look at me babe, I have got something for you" mumbling, Harry buried his face in Louis neck pressing little kisses.

Moving away from Harry, Louis said "No Harry it can wait, let me just finish writing this for my blog an- Harry what the fuck!" Louis screamed when Harry yanked his laptop from Louis. 

"Louis I'm not gonna let you get back to your work until you-" "abadaba upon the spirits of the frogs in on lakes and pounds to come and witness a birth of one of their own" Louis said quickly pointing his wand at Harry. 

_croak_

Louis immediately put his wand inside his pocket and picked up the newly turned frog from under a pile of cloths.

"Aww it worked. You're cuter than I expected, froggy" _croak_

"Okay baby, now you are going to be a good boy and sit beside me while I finish my work" Louis turned back to his laptop and started to type. 

_croak_

_croak_

_croak_

_croak_ "Motherfucker you'll not let me do my work in peace eh?" Louis angrily mumbled. 

The little frog seems to be asleep while Louis finishes his work. Louis and Harry have been in an happy relationship for past two years. They met at a cafe near their university and well, everything worked out pretty well. They moved in together after they dated for eight months. Mages were rare, mages like Louis with a nice ass were very very rare. Harry never had a problem with Louis being a mage, sometimes his mates would whisper about how it's weird to date a mage and he frankly didn't think about what others thought about their relationship. Louis introduced Harry to his bestfriend Zayn who is also a mage.

On their first date Louis didn't reveal he was a mage to Harry. On their second date Harry kissed Louis worried face after he told him he was a mage. On their third date Harry did that ass in his clean apartment. They were both ridiculously in love with each other. Harry can be a bit of a jerk when he does not get enough attention from his sweet boyfriend. He starts with little kisses on Louis neck and they end up fucking. 

"Are you hungry my little Harold? Do you wanna eat something?" Louis asked the olive green colored frog. He propped his hips waiting for a response and he never got it. "Oof let me turn you back into a big clumsy, green eyed, curly haired man" he said.

"abadaba upon the spirits of the frogs in on lakes and pounds to come and witness the evanesce of one of their own" _croak_

"uhm what the fuck let me try it again, abadaba upon the spirits of frogs in on lakes and pounds to come and witness the evanesce of one of their own" _croak_

"What no no no no" Louis panicked when Harry was not turning back into his human self. "I'll try again Haz"

"abadaba upon the spirits of the frogs in on lakes and pounds to come and witness the evanesce of one of their own" the frog did not turn back to its original self. Tears started to well up in his eyes when he couldn't turn his Harry back to his own. He sat down throwing his wand on his and Harry's bed crying, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he mumbled into his palm.

Harry leaped onto Louis' thighs _croak_ _croak_

Louis look down at Harry who was in his thighs croaking. He touched the moist, permeable skin of Harry and said, "I will get you back soon Haz I'll do anything. Hell, I'll even take you to Amma Pu even if she'll hate me for doing this" You see Amma Pu is like a godmother, a well wisher to Louis. She was Louis' favorite person in the entire world. She taught Louis how to be a mage and he is scared of disappointing her. Knowing that he did this to his boyfriend, Amma Pu will definitely be disappointed in him.

 _croak_ Louis wiped his tears and chuckled.

Louis was now dressed in his jeans tucking his wand into his pocket, he headed out locking their shared apartment with Harry on his right hand. "We're going to Amma Pu's place, getting you back to your own self and you are going to fuck me into our mattress when we get back here" he said looking into the frogs eyes.

The drive was an hour long. Harry sat on the front seat silently while Louis was driving. When the reached Louis took Harry onto his palms safe and securely heading to the old gate. Louis knocked on the grand wooden door 2 times. A woman in her silk robe who looked like she was in her mid 30s opened the door. Before she could say something Louis asked with a frown "Who are you?" 

"I'm Pu's girlfriend, now who are you?" she asked curtly. "I'm here for Amma Pu, go get her" he said instead.

"Oh no I'm not gonna let you in with that thing on your hand, tell me who you are then you'll meet Pu" she said uninterestingly. Pu came from the behind with messy hair and dizzy smile "Oh hey Louis my baby! How are you son?" 

"I'm alright. Please tell this woman who I am" he said like he was annoyed by the anonymous woman. "Oh oh looks like you've both met each other! Louis this is my lovely girlfriend Anna and Anna meet Louis" she said excitedly.

"Oh this is the Louis, I'm sorry it looks like we got of on the wrong end. Please come in" Anna said.

After all the pleasantries they all looked at the frog on Louis right palm _croak_

"Right Amma Pu..." Louis looked his feet. 

"What's the little frog cute frog doing here Lou?" Pu asked suspiciously. "It's Harry" Louis whispered when the room was pin-drop-silent. 

"WHAT?" Pu almost screamed, Anna looked at them both confusedly and Louis looked guilty. "Louis William how could you do this, what have I said to you about using your magic unnecessarily. Never use-" "magic on someone you love because you could end up hurting and there's no coming back" Louis finished rest of the sentence nodding like he has listened to her say it thousand times.

"I just-" "No Louis, no matter what the reason is. You shouldn't have used magic on someone you love. No reason could be good enough for you to use magic on someone!" she said sharply.

"I can't turn him back Pu" Louis looked at Pu with tears in his eyes helplessly.

Pu took a deep breath and said, "No spell can turn him back Louis" Louis started to shake his head "No no Amma Pu there should be something, there must be something. Help me I love him so much" he cried.

She shook her head, got up to to bring a golden chair which was large enough for a person to sit and placed it in front of Louis. "Place him on the chair" she said. Louis blinked at her and Harry croaked. 

"Com'on Lou place him on the chair, push your tongue out" Louis was quick to place Harry on the large chair. Pu opened a silver socket with pink flowers on it. Anna brought a cup of water when she was asked to. Pu put a capsule like thing into the water and gave it to Louis "Drink up" she said. Louis grabbed the cup and swallowed every drop of water, on that note it tasted _disgusting_

"Now lick the uh... lick the behind of the frog- of Harry" she said taking the empty cup from Louis. Louis slowly bent down and licked the roughly soft moist behind _bum_ of Harry.

_croak_

The sudden appearance of the naked body startled Louis and others. "Did you just lick my ass? I fucking stink" Harry said out loud. Louis jumped on Harry, pressing his lips roughly on Harry's lips. "Oh goodness" Pu rolled her eyes turning her back to them while Anna threw a towel on them to cover Harry's naked body and shrieked "Get a fucking room!"

"A frog Lou, seriously? Don't I already look like one?" Harry said pulling back from the kiss. "Shut up I'm happy that you're back. I was so afraid and I thought I lost you Haz" Louis said pressing his face on Harry's chest. 

"Okay okay Harry wrap that towel around you, no one wishes to see you prancing around here naked" Pu said shaking her head fondly. "Hi Pu" Harry said smiling widely showing his dimples. 

Louis and Harry got to their car after biding good-byes to Pu and her girlfriend Anna. 20 minutes into driving, Harry moved his hand on Louis thighs, Louis slapped it away. "Not now Harold, we'll be home in another 20 minutes" Louis said focusing on the road.

"Louissss I can't hold my piss that long, stop near by a public toilet" Harry whined, Louis looked at him in disbelief _which probably meant, is this bitch serious now._ Louis soon stopped by a public toilet and Harry refused to let him sit inside the car while he was peeing so he dragged him to the toilet. "I'll be back in a second babe" he said and went inside.

It's been exactly 7 minutes and Harry has still not come outside. "Harry come out, how long?" Louis felt someone tugging his hand through the gap between the opened door and it was none other than Harry The Great.

"What the fuck Harry" Louis furiously whispered with his face close to Harry. Harry immediately pressed his lips on Louis'. They kissed with their mouth open and tongues refusing to be submissive. "Can you suck me off" Harry mumbled in between their kiss. Louis withdrew from the kiss and said, "No fucking way Harry. It's a crime, we could be charged with public indecency. We're heading to our home"

"It's not a crime if we don't get caught, Louis now hurry up I feel like my cock is gonna explode" Harry impatiently. Louis quickly got to the wok dropped on his knee for Harry. Harry wiped the sweat on his forehead with the towel on his shoulder. Louis softly pecked Harry tip and played with it a while. Harry moaned silently when Louis sucked on his tip.

Harry pulled Louis hair when he started to bob his head up and down on Harry's cock. Louis feel in love with Harry's cock right after their third date, it's something Louis could never let go of. "Lou love stop I'm gonna come" he groaned from the pleasure. "In my mouth" Louis mumbled with Harry's tip inside his mouth, the vibrations sent shivers down his spine. Harry came inside Louis' mouth and said "swallow babe"

Soon they cleaned themselves up. Harry wrapped the towel around his hips, "We need to get home" Louis said pointing at his own hard on in the tight jeans. "God yes baby, do you in the mattress like you asked me to" Harry said pecking Louis lips. 

"You remembered me saying that?" 

"Of course, how can I forget? It's your ass babe, our greatest asset"

"Ours?" Louis lifted his eyebrows. "Shh lets get moving, I'm driving"

When reach home they kiss messily as Louis tries to open the lock. As the door opens Harry roughly pushes Louis over the walls grabbing his greatest asset _ass._ "Wand" Louis maffled. Harry stepped away and gave Louis a second to keep his wand on the table beside them. 

Harry's towel fell down when he carried Louis to their bedroom. Louis could feel the hard cock poking on his ass. "If you don't put me on bed right now and fuck me, I swear I will teleport to Zayn's bed in a blink Harry" Louis threatened him. "Do not talk about your ex-friends-with-benefits-friend while I'm about to fuck you" Harry pulled Louis bottom lips in between his teeth and abruptly ruts in between Louis' crotch which causes him to moan loudly. "Always loved hearing your pretty moans baby, my sweet Louis" 

"Remove all these unwanted cloths on you, get naked for me baby, I'll get the get the lube and condom" Harry said and got up. Louis got rid of his cloths and threw it on the pile of Harry's cloths which was there since the morning. 

"You know what? I wanna eat you out honeybunch, get on fours sweets" Harry said with his voice deep which make Louis go all submissive and pliant. 

Harry softly kissed Louis' ass and teased his hole with his thumb, "Ready darling?" Louis nodded his head fast. Harry licked a long strip over Louis pink hole. Harry gradually pushes his tongue deeper and deeper in. He continues to tickle the hole with the tip of his tongue and thrusted his tongue in as deep as it could go. The light licks between deep, strong, drawn-out ones made Louis moan out load.

"Harry Haz Hazza want you cock please" Louis muttered into their pillows. "Want my cock baby? I still have to prep you. Want it rough?" Louis hummed when Harry asked him.

"On you're back babycakes, I want to see that pretty face of yours" Harry said. "Don't call me that name Harry" Louis whined.

Harry gabbed the lube and applied it over his cock not to hurt Louis since he was not preped well enough. Harry nudged his cock over Louis whole. "Just get inside, I already fell like I'm about to come" Louis said with his legs over Harry's shoulders. "Such an impatient baby, don't you dare come until I give you the permission" he muttered.

"Harry" Louis eyes rolled when he felt Harry's cock enter in him slowly. Harry moved slowly back and fourth to get Louis used to his pace. 

Harry starts to thrust inside him roughly making Louis cry in pleasure as he hits his prostate. "Jesus Harry yes yeah kiss me" Louis cried closing his eyes tightly. Harry bent to capture his lips thrusting harder and Louis moans into Harry's mouth. "Harry I need to come, please" Louis said breaking the kiss.

"No, don't come. I've got something to ask you" Harry said slowing down his thrusting pace. "Horrible timing Harry, I need to come. Give me permission Haz please" Louis begged closing his eyes shut from the pleasure. "No, you will not come until I tell you to" Harry said softly hitting his spot, Louis moans. "Ask faster baby"

"Will you marry me?" Harry asked taking one of his new ring from his pinky. "What the fuck? Are you asking me to marry you when you are buried deep inside me? Seriously you need to learning about the timings Harold" Louis said with his eyes wide open in surprise. "Will you marry me, Louis William Tomlinson?" Harry repeated holding out the ring in right hand, left hand on Louis' hip and thrusting slowly.

"God yes yes yes of course I'll marry you, you idiot. Absolute fucking idiot. I'm going to marry you" Louis moans with a smile on his face. "You can come now, my darling fiancé" Harry smirked hitting Louis' spot again. 

Harry came inside Louis as Louis came all over his chest. "Best fucking orgasm in my life" He said giddily kissing Harry on his mouth. 

"So marriage?" he asked running his hand into Harry's messy curls. "Yes my dear, we're going to get married you'll be stuck with me forever. 

"What would we say when our kids ask us how you proposed me eh?" Louis laid his head on Harry's chest and asked. "Tell them you turned me into a frog. A little lie wouldn't hurt anyone" Harry winked.

"We are never going to talk about that ever. Understood Harold? Never" 

"What if I did talk about it?" Harry challenged.

"No intercourse for a week" Louis said strictly. "You know I've got a sweet tooth baby, I can't live without your sweet ass" Harry laughed kissing Louis' neck.

_"I love you, Lou"_

_"And I you, Haz"_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. I remember you giving me this prompt last year in the month of feb and I learnt what Amma means in your language. I love you so much my dearest sunshine. Pu and Anna are obviously you and Anna haha the tension between you guys, just kiss already. Next year I'm coming to India (SURPRISE!!!) can't wait to meet you babe xx 
> 
> If there was any mistakes of course you can correct me because you are one motherfucking brilliant beta I've had the pleasure to meet. Happy birthday once again, send me cakes.


End file.
